Tsuyo
by MizukixXxAzuki
Summary: A mysterious girl named Kagome comes into Belarus, Russia, Ukraine's life when they come across her in chibi form. And Russia.. wants her as his pet? Heh, as if Kagome let that happen. Drabble (prompt) series with an inconclusive pairing. Enjoy!
1. Prompt 1: Beginnings

**Prompt #1: Beginnings**

**Pairing: inconclusive**

**Word count: 895**

**A/N: Enjoy this plunnie! And read the other author note on the bottom!**

* * *

><p>Ukraine hummed a soft tune as she gathered scattered twigs that lay in the snow. The sharp wind hissed through the leafless birch trees and nipped at Ukraine's skin harshly. She shivered and sneezed, tightening the raggedy scarf that looped around her neck.<p>

"Big Sister Ukraine," the meek voice of Russia spoke. "Look at the sky." Ukraine stopped her work to glance at Russia, who was pointing at the sky.

Gray clouds slithered over the remainder of the setting sun. This weather was actually quite common, but something about it seemed fishy.

"Little Brother what are you talking about?" Ukraine set her eyes on the chibi country,who in fact was pouting. Russia pointed again to the gray sky, except this time he seemed to poke it. Even Belarus who was playing with snow looked up and tried to discern what Russia was trying to point at. Large violet eyes that belonged to Belarus widened, and her mouth open and shaped an O.

"It's a person falling from the sky!" Ukraine whipped her head back to the sky and gasped. A blurry figure was plummeting towards the ground in an amazing speed, which after a few moments landed, sounding a powerful crack. Russia glanced at Ukraine, and dashed into the woods. Belarus soon followed him, and Ukraine was left behind.

"Hey you two get back here! It could be dangerous!" Ukraine dashed after her younger siblings and kept yelling for them to stop. Alas, the two chibi countries ignored her and ran faster.

Ukraine skidded her feet to a stop when she entered a clearing. Russia and Belarus were crouched on their knees poking spidery black with a stick. Coming in closer, Ukraine took notice that the spidery black stuff was hair that belonged to what seemed... a girl? The girl was tied up tautly in a rope and her hair covered half of her face. Belarus jabbed a twig at the unconscious girl's cheek.

"Stop that right now Belarus!" Ukraine ordered, her voice stern. The sisters locked gazes and Belarus gave another good jab in the girl's cheek. The girl stirred to her other side which faced Russia, and her face was revealed.

Belarus and Ukraine craned their necks to catch a glimpse of the girl's face. Long black lashes, a pert nose, and rosy cheeks. Her eyes were closed into crescent moons.

"Can we keep her?" Russia's question startled Ukraine.

"A human pet? You do realize they are a big responsibility, and will fade away into death." Belarus caressed the girl's hair to her cheek.

"Please Big Sister? Her hair is so soft." The chibi countries stood in front of Ukraine and puppy dog eyed.

"Please Big Sister Ukraine?" Russia and Belarus asked in unison. Ukraine glanced at the unconscious girl and sighed deeply.

"Fine... But you two are carrying her home and taking care of her. Understood?" The chibi countries saluted an affirmative, and scooped the tied up girl up.

* * *

><p>Ukraine, Russia, and Belarus came upon their cabin. Ukraine with firewood in her arms, and Belarus and Russia huffing in breath carrying the tied up girl.<p>

"She's heavy," complained Belarus.

"We'll fix that once she wakes up," replied Russia. Ukraine didn't even want to know what the two were planning. Balancing the firewood in one arm, Ukraine twisted the knob and pushed the door open and everyone piled in. Russia and Belarus could barely carry the girl anymore, so they attempted to drag her into a bed.

"It was my idea to keep her, she should sleep with me!"

"No! I'm a girl she has to sleep with me!"

"Be quiet both of you please," whimpered Ukraine who lit up the fireplace. The glow illuminated the room immediately. The fire glowed across the chibi countries' faces. They both nodded an affirmative. Belarus rushed to get some cloth and water.

"Could you boil this Big Sister?" Ukraine smiled at Belarus's politeness and poured water into a pot and let it simmer over the fireplace.

While Ukraine stirred food in the second pot, the chibi countries immediately got to work. Russia cleaned the girl's wounds with the water Ukraine simmered and tied up the wounds in cloth. Belarus scrubbed the girl's dirty face clean and braided the girl's hair back with her white ribbon. When Russia finished bandaging the girl, another argument spurred up.

"I want to sleep with her, I'm the one who bandaged her!" said Russia.

"I'm still a girl, so no, I get to sleep with her." stated Belarus, who picked the girl and mad dashed towards her room. Before Russia could get her, Belarus shut and locked her room's door. Russia pounded on her door with his tiny fists.

"Come on Belarus, you can't hog her! Big Sister Ukraine said we're both supposed to take care of her!" After a few minutes of pounding and threatening, Russia fell asleep against Belarus's door.

Ukraine smiled while scooping up Russia in her arms, and carrying him to his room.

_'I guess I can use dinner as breakfast I guess,'_ Ukraine thought while tucking in Russia. She could already feel him getting heavier. In the morning he'd probably be much taller. Ukraine ruffled Russia's beige locks affectionately and walked out of the room. She closed the door, but left a little spacing between the frame and the door. And all was peaceful.

* * *

><p><strong>Azuki: Oh my freaking blob we haven't updated for so long! This plunnie is following a prompt base it's easier to think of an idea if you have a topic :P<strong>

**Mizuki: We hit the brick wall of Writer's Block :( Flicker of Light is gonna take awhile, so hang in there folks! Till next time.**

**Buh~Bye!**


	2. Prompt 2: Rubber

**Prompt #2: Rubber**

**Pairing: inconclusive still**

**Word count: 521**

**A/N: None. So far.**

* * *

><p>Belarus awakened the next morning from a loud sneeze. The girl's spidery black hair tickled Belarus's nose. <em>'Might as well get out of bed,'<em> thought Belarus slipping out of bed and hoisting the girl over her shoulder. The weight of the girl was greater and Belarus tumbled to the ground.

"Damn." Belarus mumbled under breath. Turning to the girl, Belarus could finally see more of what the girl looked like.

A silver mask covered most of the girl's face, and the girl was wearing a strange red and white outfit. Shadows were painted underneath the girl's eyes. Belarus guessed she was so exhausted, she'd stay unconscious for awhile.

"Come on," Belarus said gathering the girl again and dragging her out the door. 'She needs a bath.' Belarus thought approaching the living room.

Ukraine was bent over the fire place stirring what smelled like stew, and Russia, who used to barely be able to fit in any chair, now sat comfortably in an old armchair, scribbling away on parchment. Ukraine glanced sideways and smiled warmly.

"Morning Little Sister." Ukraine said handing Belarus a bowl of stew. Belarus set her bowl on the table. She quickly discarded the still unconscious girl on the small rug in front of the fireplace, and sat next to her.

Russia peered over his quill and parchment thinking, hopefully, he would get to spend some time with their new pet. Belarus stuck her tongue out as Russia joined them on the rug. Russia unexpectedly picked up the unconscious girl's head and put her in his lap and started to stroke her black spidery hair. Belarus slapped his arm and grabbed the girl from his hold and placed the girl in her own lap. Glaring, Russia grabbed the girl from Belarus's arms and yanked her away.

"You have to share her Belarus." Ukraine said stuffing a spoonful of stew in her mouth. Belarus glared hotly at Ukraine.

"Yeah Belarus," Russia commented, who earned a punch to the arm from Belarus. "Itai..."

"Quit being a wimp Big Brother."

"That wasn't me Belarus."

Both chibi countries snapped the heads towards their big sister.

"What?" Ukraine asked as she washed the eating bowls. The chibi countries shook their heads, big sister Ukraine didn't sound like that. Next, they looked over to the girl who's eyes were wide open.

"She's awake? She's awake!" Russia exclaimed excitedly approaching the girl a little to soon. The girl's widened from atop her mask a fraction and she squirmed away.

"(1) _Nani? Hitobito wa, anata daredesuka? Koko wa doko_?" The girl's voice was muffled by both her accented tongue (as in speaking tongue) and mask. Russia kept walking towards the fretting girl, who backed up in response. Her back hit the birch wooden wall, and her back stiffened as Russia came an arm's length close to her.

"(2) _Watashi ni anata basutādo kara hanarete taizai_." The girl hissed. Russia picked up one of the pieces of firewood and held behind his back.

"You speak different language. You'll break that habit someday." With that statement the bark of the firewood slapped across the girl's face knocking her cold.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

**1.) What? What's going on? Who are you? Where am I?**

**2.) Stay away from me you bastard.**

**Mizuki: Konnichiwa minna-san! Azuki made me go to her Japanese study class to take notes for her. I learned a lot of interesting things there. Anyways I had to resort to google translate :P If there's a different translate**

**Azuki: This week we were going to watch Spirited Away Japanese dub! )': But Mizuki made me feel better by typing out the second chappie. I edited it this time thought :P. Well, thats all for now so.. Till next time.**

**Buh~Bye! **


End file.
